KUNOICHI'S: True awaking
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it
1. Chapter 1: Disappearing Kunoichi’s

I

**Title****:** KUNOICHI'S: true awaking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the Naruto world.. only my OC and of course the plot…..

**SUMMARY**: Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it seamed to be a week but It really has been 3 years. Soon everyone discovers that Konoha's favorite kunoichi's are smarter, stronger, confidant and have more power than anyone would ever believe in a hundred years. Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Susuke, and a few others.

**Chapter 1: **Disappearing kunoichi's

In the highest mountain cave in the middle of know were. A dark clocked figure sat crossed legged in the middle of huge seal made up of hundreds of other little seals.

The figure sat eyes closed and hands together in a hand seal. The crossed legged stranger began to go through hundreds of hand seals, and began to glow with every seal.

**XXX**

Off in the village of Konoha, were a four young kunoichi slept soundlessly in there own respectable beds.

The one of theses kunoichi's slept soundlessly in her room in the main branch home. She had long indigo hair and when she opened her eyes you would see the pale eyes of the Hyuga but with a more lavender tint to them. Her body was still, sleeping peacefully on her back. As she slept a sight glow slowly began to engulf her body.

**XXX**

In another part of Konoha slept a tall bond girl with blue eye. Who was hugging a sky blue pillow. She was mumbling about a something in her sleep. She wore purple shirt and short bottom combo that had little faces on it. Her blankets were tossed about and you could clearly see the faint glow overtake her body.

**XXX**

Another apartment in Konoha were a young pink haired Kunoichi. She slept less soundly then the others her arms were holding a small teddy bear and mumbling about her teammate that left. As the young women held onto the teddy bear a soft glow took over her body.

**XXX**

Of on the opposite side of Konoha a young girl with soft curly brown hair slept. She was snoring on her side her body almost falling off the bed. You could see her night cloths. A pare of black shorts and a small gray muscle shirt. Her body soon began to glow like the other three female nins.

**XXX**

The strange person in the mountain cave than finished doing the hand sighs holding onto the last one. Than with a slight push the strangers chakra expanded and in a flash the four kunoichi in Konoha disappeared form there beds and reappeared in four different beds.

The figure stood from their spot on the cave floor. Walked to a door on the left side made of stone. The stranger walked trough entering a room that was covered in seals, scrolls and weapons. The figure took off the clocks. The figure had long straight black hair, and eyes of the brightest blue. On her face was a small marking under her left eye that look like a upside down crescent moon.

She stood and left the room to cheek on her new guest. She was really dreading the next morning were she had to explain everything to the four kunoichi of Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well this is my second story in Faniction I know its short but its only the being intro the good stuff will come in future chapters.

But what do you think so far good, bad. Pleas I wish to get your opinions so I can make a good story.

Thanks bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining

II

**Title****:** KUNOICHI'S: true awaking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the Naruto world.. only my OC and of course the plot…..

**SUMMARY**: Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it seamed to be a week but It really has been 3 years. Soon everyone discovers that Konoha's favorite kunoichi's are smarter, stronger, confidant and have more power than anyone would ever believe in a hundred years. Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Susuke, Ten-Ten/Neji,

' Words ' Thoughts

**Words **Demons, summons, and important names

kittycats1992

I wish to thank **kittycats1992** for being the first to review and with that... heres the next chap a little early on my accord.

ENJOY!!

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Chapter 2: **Explaining, Discovering, and missing kunoichi's

An alarm when off in the Godaime Hokage's office echoing across the Hokage building. Were a drunken Tsunade slept off a hangover. The siren woke the dazed Hokage who picked up an empty sake bottle and trough it at the little red light alarm in the corner of the room. The bottle shattered in an instant but also made the alarm fall to peaces.

'why did I ever agree to be the Hokage, again?' she thought opening her eyes. The room was spinning she closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose to stop the on coming headache.

A knock at the door cased the blond leader to look up. her side kick Shizune walked in whose eyes instantly look at her disapprovingly

'grr, why dues she have to do that!? '

"what Shizune, I am trying to sleep here." She said sitting up completely and looking at her.

"well you can sleep later the alarm went off. There was a surge of chakra coming form four points in Konoha." She announced to the large busted women.

Tsunade instantly came into Hokage mode. "alright were and when?"

"we don't know, but a team now there." She said and in that instant a man with a jackal ABOU mask puffed into the room.

"We've pinpointed were they started." The ABOU passed looking down at his clipboard.

"Well, were!" Tsunade said.

The Jackal ABOU sighed and "It first started in the Hyuga compound, more specifically Hyuga Hinata's room. The second spot it pinpointed form was Yamanaka Ino's house, then in TenTen's apartment, ending in Haruno Sakura's apartment."

Tsunade took a deep breath and asked "what about the girls in the rooms?"

"Well Hokage –sama there not there they have vanished without a trace. We can't find them.. any…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND THEM!" Tsunade yelled standing up hitting the decks slightly.

"Well the charka that appeared seams to have originated from each Kunoichi's bed. Were still doing some research but…."

"Silent, get me a the teammates of the missing kunoichi's I have a mission for them.

**XXX**

'man my head hurts, why douse my head hurt?' a dark haired kunoichi thought as the suns light swept over her.

The smaller kunoichi eyes than began to twitch to the sunlight's brightness. She slowly opened her pale lavender eyes to see a white roof not like the one in her room.

Her eyes instantly activated and she could see around. She could tell that the three other Kunoichi's she knew briefly. Beside her was TenTen her cousin's teammate, then Yamanaka Ino than on the other side was Haruno Sakura. They seamed to also be waking up to the sunlight that was coming out of a row of windows a foot from the ceiling.

Than off of the door to the room there was a woman with long black hair sitting on a chair with her feet up on another chair across of her.

She wore a pare of wight pence and a matching shirt with black striped down the sides than spitted up in the shirt to form a Crescent like shape on the back.

The black haired girl was sleeping with her head back on the chair edge. She didn't seam to have any weapons on her. The Hyuga slowly sat up making vary little noise.

She deactivated her bloodline. She looked over and saw Tenten sit up, and look around sleepily.

She rubbed her eyes and asked sleepily "Hinata what are you doing in my room?"

She looked around "T-ent-en –sam-a- we -ne-ed-to be -qu-ite."

The brown haired girl looked around and saw the black haired girl Sleeping in an acquired position on two chairs.

"what in the world!"

"were are we?" A grown made the two girls look at the blond Yamanaka. Who in turn sat up, starched and yond rubbing her eyes.

She peeked around the room and announced sleepily "why are you in my room?" looking at Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten looked at the younger blond girl "quite, we've been taken somewhere, so don't do anything until…"

Her words were pointless when Ino stud form her bed and walked over to Sakura. Who was holding the same teddy bear from her child hood.

Ino smirked and grabbed her pillow, she was about to smash Sakura with a pillow. In mid swing a voice echoed "Ino if that hits me I'll punch you." Came the mumbled words of Haruno Sakura who slightly opened her green eyes to look at her blond rival.

"you guys need to be quite." Tenten said to them with a glare. The two instantly looked up at her they were no longer sleepy.

The four of them turned there gaze to the black haired woman still sleeping on the two chairs.

The four stud and was about to take the sleeping girl by surprise, but the girl's eyes instantly opened freaking them out. The four Kunoichi's fell to their butts.

XXX

she groaned to herself she had fallen asleep in her quests rooms. Her neck hurt but she didn't move. she noticed that the Hyuuga had woken up then in a wired Domino like fashion.

She really wanted to laugh at the fashion the Yamanaka girl was going to wake the pink haired girl.

She smirked when they began to approach her. When they were about to attack she opened her eyes freaking out the other kunoichi's. Who fell to their butts..

Her laughter couldn't be held any longer and she let it out also falling to the floor will them.

"oh, oh, man you guys should have seen your faces. Ha, ha, ha!" she gasped trough breaths. The four Konoha Kunoichi's glared at the girl. Hinata even glared slightly.

"Who are you? And were are we?" Sakura demanded standing up followed by the other girls. So now she was the only one on the floor looking up at the four kunoichi's.

she groaned in her head ' I guess I have to tell them, though it would have been easer if my master was here.'

"well um how about you ladies get dressed. I'll be back in a bit my neck needs a little help. Your cloths are in the dressers next to your bed I hope I guessed right on the sizes."

She stud and walked to the door. "also the names Akari Seina, and your in the mountain of time and space. Now get dressed." With that she left leaving four confused Kunoichi's behind.

XXX

The four stood confused with one question in there heads 'mountain of time and space?'

They returned to the bed they once were sleeping in and opened the drawer of the bedside dresser. Each one had a outfit similar to the girl that just left.

Hinatas was a pare of white long pants with lavender sides crowing up her pant leg to her shirt that spiraled up to make a eye.

Tenten's was like Hinatas but were the lavender was there was a red color, and on the shirt there was a kunai like pattern on her back.

Ino's had a dark violet color on he sweatpants like outfit. On her shirt the colors made an outline of two eyes.

Sakura's was white like the other but had pink that went up her pant leg and her shirt had a pink fist on it,

They all got dressed Hinata had found the attached bathroom to change. which the bathroom was similar to a public bathroom, but was cleaner. The others brushed their hair and teeth the supply color coated items.

Hinata seemed to be having the only problem her shirt was a little too small for her, um-larger womanly assets.

"Hinata, you ok in there?" asked Sakura who was knocking on the bathroom door.

A eep was heard in the stall and a stuttering Hinata answered " I'-am o-ok, m-my s-shi-rt i-s to s-small."

"it can't be that small Hinata come out or I'm coming in." called Sakura.

Hinata froze she know Sakuras strength could nock down buildings. She sighed and opened the door and the three other girls looked at her in surprise and in jealousy.

Hinatas bust was larger than any of theirs by a long shot. She looked to be at least a C boarding D.

Hinata was trying to hold the shirt down keep her stomach from showing to. while her other hand was close to her chest with her hands by her face. She was also turning red and was looking down in embarrassment.

"oh my Hinata, that shirt is um… really small. " Ino said gawking at the girl.

Sakura was in complete shock as her inner self 'WHY DOSE SHE HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN US!" than the inner self fell to the floor crying.

Tenten looked at the other girls and stud in front of the girl "Hinata –chan put your night shirt on we can ask Akari Seina if she has a bigger shirt for you."

Hinata nodded and went back to change her shirt to her black nightshirt. When she came out she noticed that the others were no longer in the room. So she finished coming her hair and brushed her teeth and left the room. The others were standing by the doorway were the women form before was at.

"hello Hinata –chan, I see your shirt was to small, don't worry I'll get you a bigger size." Seina told her.

"well anyway now that you are all here, let go eat. Follow me."

The four followed they were a little hesitant around the girl but she didn't seam to have any bad intentions set to them.

They follower her trough the extremely lit hallway to a kitchen that was amazing It looked like one of the kitchens in the home magazines. Why walked trough the kitchen to a room that had no wall only huge windows. The room had a table set up with food. Outside the windows was an amazing garden with trees and flowers surrounded by tall mountain edges with a waterfall gushing down to the lake river blow.

" breakfast? Anyone?" Seina told them setting down at the table. The four others sat hesitantly staring at the food.

"The foods not poisoned you know, I made it myself. Besides, your guest in this house." Seina said after a few minutes of silence and non-movement form the four girls.

"We want to know why were here?" asked Sakura.

XXX

She looked at the four guests, Sakura had just asked the question she really didn't want to answer. Not because she didn't know the answer, oh she did its just she was feeling lazy that morning.

"well I guess you girls deserve to know that, well I guess I'll tell you what I can."

"wate, what you can?" Tenten asked.

"well um.. I'm only allowed to tell you a small amount of what you will know, as my master will be here tomorrow midday. He had asked me to summon you guys here so you can begin your training."

"wate, training, summon?" Ino asked.

"well l guess I'm getting ahead of my self, you see I had summoned you for your training, as in two or three weeks were not sure what time for sure, but in that time a cult who wants to wipe out the ninja villages and rebuild one mega one which they control everything. The first village would be the Hidden Village of the mist then sand, Leaf than sound. Were the smaller weaker countries would fall with out the help of the bigger stronger countries like Rock, Cloud, Rain, Wave, Waterfall, grass, and lastly Rain."

"What would they gain form destroying all of the villages and making there own. It doesn't make any since." Sakura asked.

"that is a good question, I don't really know the answer to it. I know my master probably dose." She said with a slight chuckle.

"who is your master?" Hinata asked.

Seina looked at the timid Hyuuga with a gaze that seamed to be looking right trough you. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"yep I can, my master is Yuya Toshihiro, but Master Yuya is what he likes to be called." She said with a laugh.

"Master Yuya?" Tenten asked.

"yes, Master Yuya is the master of time and space, the Master of this vary mountain. He's away dealing with the other Ancient dwellers."

"Ancient dwellers?" Ino questioned.

"yes, now were getting off topic, everything you will know in time but you need to know why you are the ones summoned here. "The four Kunoichi's looked at her waiting for the reason.

"Alright, has anyone of you heard or felt a different presets inside you?"

the four looked at each other, than back at her. " I um... have." Sakura answered.

"me too." Ino also said.

"I have also." Tenten told her.

After a little bit "maybe when I was little." Hinata answered slowly. she seamed to be thinking vary hard.

"Hinata?"

XX

She was thinking about what Seina had asked. She was trying to remember. Then in an instant she remembered.

**FLASH BACK…..**

She was a little girl about 5-ish she was in the garden with her mother. Who was sporting a simple dress and a bulging stomach. She was helping her mom with the flowers. She was only about 6 months pregnant.

"momma, look." She said holding onto a ball of light. Her mother instantly told her to stop it. Hinata looked at her mom in tears.

"honey, don't ever show anyone that, especially around other Hyuuga's ok honey." Her mother told her.

"but momma its pretty." The little Hinata said.

"I now honey but the other Hyuuga's, don't like the fact I have another bloodline not like there own. They might do something to you if they found out ok." Her mother told her lovingly hugging her.

a branch member then called for her mother, as her father wished to see her. She gave a kiss to her first child and followed the branch member.

The young Hyuuga hair smiled and continued to tend to the garden. Than a voice startled to girl.

' hello, young Hyuuga Hinata." The little girl jumped and looked around franticly. "wh-whos th-there?" the little girl asked.

' do not worry young one, I m your guardian. I am inside of you.' The voice said as it became clearer. It seamed to be a female voice.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

' I help protect you, I am your guardian. But I will not much help for a long time, I am not strong enough, and you are not as well.'

"alright guardian, but.."

'shh!"

than in a few seconds her mother returned she seamed to have been crying a bit but was also angry.

Her mother kneeled down beside her. "honey, come with me."

The young Hinata followed her mother, talking to the voice inside of her.

They walked into an old underground room, her father and uncle were that along with an older branch member women. It was to dark really to see but she held onto her mother for safety.

"now honey I am really sorry about this." her father than lightly hit her head and she fell unconscious.

When she woke that next morning she didn't remember anything that happened the day before, and the little voice form before was never herd again. Not that she remembered it.

**END OF FLASH…**

Hinata looked up in surprised and without stuttering said " my mother, I herd a voice saying she was my guardian. The same day I showed my mom something, she said it was her bloodline. I know she was only half Hyuuga but the other half had a bloodline." She said in surprise.

The others looked at the surprised Hyuuga. Seina smiled at the girl. " well Hinata have you heard the voice or used your mothers bloodline since then?" Hinata shook her head no and bit her lip thinking hard.

"why do you want to know about the voices we herd when we wee little? Tenten asked.

"well like Hinata said you all have a guardian, but not just any guardians you four have one a legendary Kunoichi spirits inside of you."

"What!!" the four yelled.

" Yeah tell me about it. I did the same thing when Master Yuya took me in, and told me this. But anyway you four have to awaken your sprits completely, or the villages and thousands of people will be lost."

"But, how do we awaken them any why and what legendary Kunoichi's are inside of us?" Sakura asked.

Seina smiled, "that my new companion is what master Yuya will teach you, but for now eat and leave this matter for now." She said finishing her meal and leaving the four Konoha Kunoichi's in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it; I worked on it all week. LOL and I think its good-ish…lol

Anyway Hinata had a bigger roll in this chapter (I just think she's awesome, but I like all the girls in Naruto cues there awesome and kick butt.) but don't worry I'm going to have the others show there first reactions with the Sprites.

Oh and don't forget to review I want to know if my work is good or bad all of your help is wanted. After all how can I make this a good story with out all the fans and there help... He He …

Till next time

Bye Bye…


	3. Chapter 3:Getting settled in…

**Title: Kunoichis: True awaking**

**Chapter three: Getting settled in…**

**Author: Sincere J. Moon**

**SUMMARY**: _Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it seamed to be a week but It really has been 3 years. Soon everyone discovers that Konoha's favorite kunoichis are smarter, stronger, confidant and have more power than anyone would ever believe in a hundred years. _

**Parings: Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke, and a few others.**

XXXX

The boys of the once called rookies were all assembled in the Hokage office. Each one was wide awake as Tsunade just informed them that there teammates had gone missing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!" yelled the blonde.

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose and let a sigh slip form her mouth.

"Naruto, shut up, we don't have time for you to be clueless." She ordered. Naruto instantly looked down ashamed of his yelling.

"All right Hokage –sama what's going on here, my uncle is frantic that Hinata –Sama had been taken." Neji told her in a cold voice, but you could see the worry when he said his cousin's name.

"Well, all that we know is that less than 2 hours ago, four kunoichis had gone missing. They are each a member of your teams, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and TenTen. We are not sure were they had disappeared too. But we did find small traces of chakra in each girl's room. We have not found any proof that there had been a direct kidnapping."

"Excuse me Hokage –Sama but direct kidnapping?" said a green clad Rock Lee.

"Yes, direct kidnapping is when you actually get to see, or fight off a attacker, but in the case of the girls there was no proof showing someone had entered forcefully or not." Her assistant answered the boy.

"But how is that possible?" asked the Inuzuka boy.

"The only why for it to have been possible was that each one had a seal on there person."

"They would have noticed any different markings on there bodies if that was the how they were taken." Said the quite bug user. They turned slightly to look at him.

"Yes that is true but if the person who had taken them knew a way to get them without the seal than were in big trouble." She told them.

The group of young Nins were quite for a long time thinking about what had happened or the possibilities of there friends have been hurt or worse killed.

**XXX**

The four Konoha Kunoichis had been eating their food in silence. After there quite meal they headed to their room. Were they found four different packages on each other's bed.

"What's this?" asked Ino as she picked up the package which was quite heavy. So she instantly dropped it back on the bed.

"I don't know, open it and find out." told Sakura with a sarcastic tone. Hinata giggled slightly and opened her package slowly. TenTen being a year older then them and allot more mature it seamed just rolled her eyes opened the brown package on her bed too.

**XXX**

They all opened the package and found out that it held a white clock with the patterns and the colors there outfits they had on. Also there were training weights for the arms, legs, waist all in their respected colors. They also each resaved similar head bands. There was an old timer on the silver metal of the head protectors that were held with there own colors.

"Wow this stuff is the top of the line." TenTen told the others.

"Y-yeah-th-the-they-a-a-are." Hinata said holding the clock with delicate hands.

"This is awesome!" Ino yelled holding up the clock and throwing it on. The others rolled there eyes, well Hinata didn't but she did bite her lip slightly in amusement.

"what do you think this stuff is really for, I mean I know were here to train with this Master Yuya, and help defeat this cult, but do you guys really believe we have a 'guardian spirit' inside us?" Sakura asked the group.

The others looked at her in silence, they were all thinking of an answer to give to her. When laughter form the door cut there think time off. They all looked at the person laughing and there leaning on the door frame was the dark haired girl Seina Akari.

"Sorry but you guys sound just like me when I first found out about all this." She said walking form the door to stand in font of them. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tell and you could see the beginning of a scar on her neck to her back.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I mean that I too, didn't believe in all this stuff about the spirit inside me, but that was almost 7 years ago. I was a lot younger then." She said and began to have a daydream like look.

"Um… Seina –Sama?" Hinata said quietly. The dark haired girl looked at the shy timed heiress and smiled "Yes, Hinata -Chan?"

"Um, ho-how lo-long ar-are we go-ing to b-e h-ere?" she asked playing with her shirt him.

Seina bit her lip and looked up trying to think of an estimated time. "Hum… probably up to 3 years."

The four girls looked at her in shook. '3 years' 'holy cow 3 years' and 'that's a long time.' Were some of the thoughts the 4 Konoha Kunoichis were thinking.

"3 YEARS!" Ino screamed out. The others had to cover there ears at her increased of volume.

"Yes 3 years to you, a week for the outside world." She answered them pushing a black strand of hair behind her ear. They looked at her confused and Sakura asked "what?"

Seina sighed and blow a breath out. "Lesion I don't know everything about how this mountain of time and space works so, if you have a question your just goin'a have to ask master Yuya." She said her voice a little annoyed.

They were silent for a bit but then Seina smiled and turned around. She walked out of the room but stopped at the door. She took a glance back "well you four want to see what this mountain looks like or what?" she said leaving them there staring at were she left.

"She has some strange mood swings." Ino whispered into the room. The others just looked at her and shook there heads than followed were Seina just left.

XXXX

**Readers,**

**Hello and greetings, well this is a short chapter but ill be putting up more in time. ive just had a brain drain on this story for a bit. but its all good now. also i will need so input if you pleas, so i can get this story a little more up to it. lol so anything is welcome form ideas to comments. thanks so R&R... **

**Writer, **

**Sincere J. Moon**

_(p.s. also Review i need the Review.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Master of Time and Space

**Title: Kunoichis: True awaking**

**Chapter three: Master of Time and space**

**Author: Sincere J. Moon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto related stuff, the OC and the unusual plot belongs to me… **

**SUMMARY**: _Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it seamed to be a week but It really has been 3 years. Soon everyone discovers that Konoha's favorite kunoichis are smarter, stronger, confidant and have more power than anyone would ever believe in a hundred years. _

**Parings: Naruto/Hinata, **

**Sakura/Sasuke, **

**And a few others.**

**Well hello there… this is the next chapter to my lovely story. Well I hope you enjoy it. **

The boys of the once called rookies were all assembled in the Hokage office. Each one was wide awake as Tsunade just informed them that there teammates had gone missing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!" yelled the blonde.

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose and let a sigh slip form her mouth.

"Naruto, shut up, we don't have time for you to be clueless." She ordered. Naruto instantly looked down ashamed of his yelling.

"All right Hokage –sama what's going on here, my uncle is frantic that Hinata –Sama had been taken." Neji told her in a cold voice, but you could see the worry when he said his cousin's name.

"Well, all that we know is that less than 2 hours ago, four kunoichis had gone missing. They are each a member of your teams, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and TenTen. We are not sure were they had disappeared too. But we did find small traces of chakra in each girl's room. We have not found any proof that there had been a direct kidnapping."

"Excuse me Hokage –Sama but direct kidnapping?" said a green clad Rock Lee.

"Yes, direct kidnapping is when you actually get to see, or fight off a attacker, but in the case of the girls there was no proof showing someone had entered forcefully or not." Her assistant answered the boy.

"But how is that possible?" asked the Inuzuka boy.

"The only why for it to have been possible was that each one had a seal on there person."

"They would have noticed any different markings on there bodies if that was the how they were taken." Said the quite bug user. They turned slightly to look at him.

"Yes that is true but if the person who had taken them knew a way to get them without the seal than were in big trouble." She told them.

The group of young Nins were quite for a long time thinking about what had happened or the possibilities of there friends have been hurt or worse killed.

XXX

The four Konoha Kunoichis had been eating their food in silence. After there quite meal they headed to their room. Were they found four different packages on each other's bed.

"What's this?" asked Ino as she picked up the package which was quite heavy. So she instantly dropped it back on the bed.

"I don't know, open it and find out." told Sakura with a sarcastic tone. Hinata giggled slightly and opened her package slowly. TenTen being a year older then them and allot more mature it seamed just rolled her eyes opened the brown package on her bed too.

Xxx

They all opened the package and found out that it held a white clock with the patterns and the colors there outfits they had on. Also there were training weights for the arms, legs, waist all in their respected colors. They also each resaved similar head bands. There was an old timer on the silver metal of the head protectors that were held with there own colors.

"Wow this stuff is the top of the line." TenTen told the others.

"y-yeah-th-the-they-a-a-are." Hinata said holding the clock with delicate hands.

"This is awesome!" Ino yelled holding up the clock and throwing it on. The others rolled there eyes, well Hinata didn't but she did bite her lip slightly in amusement.

"what do you think this stuff is really for, I mean I know were here to train with this Master Yuya, and help defeat this cult, but do you guys really believe we have a 'guardian spirit' inside us?" Sakura asked the group.

The others looked at her in silence, they were all thinking of an answer to give to her. When laughter form the door cut there think time off. They all looked at the person laughing and there leaning on the door frame was the dark haired girl Seina Akari.

"Sorry but you guys sound just like me when I first found out about all this." She said walking form the door to stand in font of them. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tell and you could see the beginning of a scar on her neck to her back.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I mean that I too, didn't believe in all this stuff about the spirit inside me, but that was almost 7 years ago. I was a lot younger then." She said and began to have a daydream like look.

"Um… Seina –Sama?" Hinata said quietly. The dark haired girl looked at the shy timed heiress and smiled "Yes, Hinata -Chan?"

"Um, ho-how lo-long ar-are we go-ing to b-e h-ere?" she asked playing with her shirt him.

Seina bit her lip and looked up trying to think of an estimated time. "Hum… probably up to 3 years."

The four girls looked at her in shook. '3 years' 'holy cow 3 years' and 'that's a long time.' Were some of the thoughts the 4 Konoha Kunoichis were thinking.

"3 YEARS!" Ino screamed out. The others had to cover there ears at her increased of volume.

"Yes 3 years to you, a week for the outside world." She answered them pushing a black strand of hair behind her ear. They looked at her confused and Sakura asked "what?"

Seina sighed and blow a breath out. "Lesion I don't know everything about how this mountain of time and space works so, if you have a question your just goin'a have to ask master Yuya." She said her voice a little annoyed.

They were silent for a bit but then Seina smiled and turned around. She walked out of the room but stopped at the door. She took a glance back "well you four want to see what this mountain looks like or what?" she said leaving them there staring at were she left.

"She has some strange mood swings." Ino whispered into the room. The others just looked at her and shook there heads than followed were Seina just left.

XXX

Far away from prying eyes in a small underground cave was 2 clocked figures each one had a white bird in flight on the back of the black cloaks.

They were gathered around a stone table that had a silver claws coming out and holding a large crystal.

A figure growled and slammed his fist on the crystal. 'That stupid wrench was able to summon them!"

"Yes her power as a summoner has grown, since she woken her guardian." A voice called from across to the angry clocked man.

The man turned to her and growled, yellow silted eyes glared at the woman.

"Shut up Yuuna!" the man yelled at her.

The girl growled at him "I do not have to shut up! You need to learn to control your temper!" the girl answered him. She moved to stand closer to him and was now in his face.

A sigh was heard form another figure "You two stop now!" a strict rough voice called out. A man about 6 ½ foot tall who stood beside a silent woman with shocking blue hair falling out of her hooded body.

The two had just entered the room. The two could see narrowed white eyes with a black crossed slits staring at them.

"Sorry Daitaro –Sama, we didn't mean to have an out burst." The girl named Yuuna apologized to the two new comers.

The woman with electric blue hair had moved her head from looking down so you could see her bright shining silver eyes that healed a rainbow Iris. They were so intensive you could get lost in them.

"Don't be upset about her summoning the Gardenias containers, there right were we, want them." And with that she left, with the huge man following after her.

With that the two, glanced at the crystal that had gone blank.

XXX

The four Kunoichis of Konoha sat at a table in the kitchen of the living quarters in the mountain of time and space. They were eating a light lunch after they were showed around the amazing mountain they would be living in.

Ino was happily munching on there food and talking about the rooms they mostly wanted to use.

"I would love to look at the library of ancient and new knowledge, it just looks awesome!" the pink haired ninja told her long friend and rival.

Ino just smiled at her friend "yeah, but I really want is to go swimming in that awesome lake out there in the cove."

"I wouldn't go swimming in that cove for bit. Not until Master returns." Serine told them.

"But why Serine –Sama?" asked Hinata.

Serine took a sip of her drink then tucked a signal black strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well in that lake is a creature of great power, it keeps this mountain a secret. It's known as a type of demon/sprit. It only obeys the master of this mountain. Every century a new ancient is born and raised by the old master of the mountain."

"Um… ok." Said Ino

Serine smiled than a small bell rang across the mountain rooms. Her smile widened and ran out of the room. The others were surprised for a bit then they chased after the girl.

They followed her out to a room with a huge tablet on the ground with many different symbols and stones that were either engraved or set into the stone. With a burst of bright light, so bright the others had to shield there eyes.

When they looked back they saw an older man. About 6'tall with black gray hair he had a louse long sleeved white shirt. A pare of lose baggy gray pants. Black boots and a black vest tied with black leather and on his hips was a black belt and a sword attached to it. Also the man was holding a wooden cane in front of him with both his hands, his blue eyes looked out at the five females in front of him.

With a smile "hello Young Kunoichis, I am sure you have been told who I am, and why you're here. But I believe I should still introduce myself."

With a bow he said "I am Toshihiro Yuya, ancient dweller of this mountain of time and space. And welcome my dears to my humble place."

The four kunoichis looked into the ancients blue eyes and they saw a great power behind them and a promise of great change in there selves was about to begin.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello there readers, I now this was a late update, but I kind of was busy doing other stuff, that and my mind was a little blocked but I'm back and ill have another chapter up as soon as I update my other stories. Lol anyway thank you for reading. **

**You're Writer,**

**Sincere J. Moon**

**_p.s. oh and don't forget to REVIEW!! PLEASE --._**


	5. Chapter 5: Spirit Guardian

**Title: Kunoichis: True awaking**

**Chapter five: The Spirit Guardian**

**Author: Sincere J. Moon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto related stuff, the OC and the unusual plot belongs to me… **

**SUMMARY**: _Four kunoichi of Konoha disappear at the same time. They disappear to a mountain range were they meet a strange girl by the name of Seina Akari, who seams to be holding a deep secret. The girls go through a rigorous training. To there friend and family it seamed to be a week but It really has been 3 years. Soon everyone discovers that Konoha's favorite kunoichis are smarter, stronger, confidant and have more power than anyone would ever believe in a hundred years. _

**Parings: Naruto/Hinata, **

**Sakura/Sasuke, **

**And a few others.**

**Well hello there… this is the next chapter late as always.. sorry… : ( **

XXX

* * *

It's been nearly 3 months since the four of Konoha's Kunoichis disappeared and were summoned to the mountain of time and space.

The four had trained hard and long under the hard but loving guidance of master Yuya. The first months were the hardest of there training as they had to start form scratch.

_**Flash month 1…**_

The four Kunoichis of Konoha were lined up side by side in front of the man they just met 3 days ago.

They were acquired to were shorts and a sport bra only in there respective color. At first they were vary hesitant but soon they were glad they didn't.

The Kunoichis lessened to master Yuya as he spoke.

"Greetings, Young Kunoichis!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" they spoke at once but at different levels of confidence.

"Now I know you have been trained by your old village in there way of thinking, but you are no longer only there ninja but you are now my Students, and as such you will lesion to me! Anything I say you do it." He began to walk in front of them and stopped at Ino.

"Now Ino if I say jump, what do you do?" looking at the blonde.

She was hesitant before saying "How high sir!" she smiled when she saw him smile, but stopped when she saw his eyes they didn't look happy at the answer.

"No, you jump, don't asks just do!" he yelled tuning to look at the others.

"You will do as I say when I say it. You got that?" he asked looking at each one in the eyes.

"Now if you agree to my terms will you allow me to train you into one of the best out there!?"

TenTen being the one, who loves a challenge, stepped forward her face held full confidence and determination.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before stepping foreword together. There faces held smiles that held promises to become the best.

Hinata was the last she stepped up shyly, her head down slightly.

The ancient walked over to her his face softened and he poked her head that made her look up in surprise.

"Hinata, you will be the one that will change the most. Don't worry you are safe here and no one will hurt you purposely. Now I don't want to see you looking down in my presets again." His voice was clear and powerful but held true caring for there well being.

She smiled and nodded slightly, "hai!" He smiled and set them to begin.

Each had a some what different schedule to fallow but most of the time they were together.

* * *

_**Flash back mouth 2…**_

The second month was harder now instead of just training there bodies like the first month. Now they had to meditate and do a think called yoga.

_**Month 3…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hinata was sitting in her quite room to meditate. They were spouse to contact there spirits inside them

**Hinata's mind POV…**

She sat cross legged on a wooden floor. The world around her was dark and full of shadows, but as she slowly opened her eyes she saw the world change.

The wooden floors turned into the edge of a doc that stood over a grand lake. Surrounded by trees of all kind but on one side there was a filed that was covered my all kinds of flowers.

Hinata stared at the beautiful surroundings. She watched a bird tend to her little ones in a near by tree. A gentle voice grassed her ears.

'_**Ah, young Hinata.'**_ She jumped at the voice but was not afraid.

'_**You have come to meet me?"**_ the voice said.

"_Yes, I have.'_ Was Hinata's reply.

The voice laughed slightly _**'you must train harder Hinata my Voice is only awake not my body or powers. You must become stronger, I know you have great power inside you; you just have to realize It.'**_ than she saw thrown back in her physical self, but with a more determined glow in her eyes.

Than she realized she never got her guardians name, but the voice than came to her.

'_**My name is **__**Yuurei the ghost healer.'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ino sat in her own meditating room and was taken to her own mental world almost instantly.

**Mind escape: **

Ino sat on filed of tall golden grass, the sky smelt of battles and of death. It made her a little upset in the stomach.

'_**Ino!'**_ a sharp but feminine voice called out of the fogged grounds.

"_Yes!?"_ she yelped out.

'_**So I'm your spirit guardian!'**_ she herd movement behind her and a whip crack and she jumped.

'_**You Girl need a lot of work; I will toughen you up and make sure you never get side tracked by the male Shinobi again!'**_

'_Guardian spirit what is your name!?'_ she called out.

A sharp laugh echoed in the battle wasteland as she began to call it.

'_**My name child is **__**Sensou but call me Sen the warrior goddess**__**, now I must go you have only woken my voice and a little of my power but that is it. Now get going and waken the rest of me!'**_

Ino was thrown back into her physical body and was thrown forward by an invisible force. She herd soft but hardened laughter in her head.

"Sensou?" she called allowed.

'_**Yes brat I'm here forever in your head!' **_but Ino just smiled.

'_You know you're a little sadistic.' _

Laughter answered _**'I knew I liked you kid.'**_ And the presents of the guardian left her mind.

In a room like Hinata's and Ino's Sakura sat meditating. She took a little longer to get to her minds escape.

* * *

**Sakura's mind:**

Her mind escape looked like a forest of sakura trees, but the animals were all white. A doe was white with little pink freckles. A bird in the tree was also white with a little but of pink tipped wings.

A shadow slowly came in front of her as she looked around, someone was behind her but she could not turn around.

A soft but firm voice rang behind her. _**'Hello Sakura –Chan.'**_

'_Hello?'_ she said.

'_**You're not that soft spoken Sakura.'**_ Came a firm reply.

'_**You my child are more powerful than you think.' **_

'_But I wasn't strong enough to get Sasuke back,'_ was her thoughts but they ended up echoing in the world around them, making her jump.

'_**This is your mind child nothing you say or think can be kept from me. I know everything. I'm here now I can help you, but I'm not fully awake. You must become stronger and you must learn to control every thing about yourself.' **_

Than the shadow slowly disappeared, but before it was completely gone she called out.

'_Wait! What's your name!?' _

A light laughter echoed and the voice called to her before fading.

'_**My name child is Taiyou the Sakura Dragon.' **_

TenTen sat in the meditating room and she slowly slipped into her mind.

* * *

**Ten-Ten mind**

She was sitting on top of a grassy hill trees behind her and a grand village stood a few miles away grassy hills making there way to the villages borders.

A soft chuckle was herd beside her; she looked over and only saw a blurred woman.

'_Are you my guardian?'_

The blur chuckled again _**'yes, I am, and I have come forth to speak you my name.' **_

'_**My name is Heiwa the leader of peace'**_

'_**Now go and become stronger so I may bring peace again.' **_

Before TenTen knew it she was gently taken back to her body and warm feeling came into her heart.

She smiled and left the room the name never leaving her mind as she joined the others.

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**It's been a long, long, long, long, long time since I updated I thought I should put up what I had before I got side tracked again. Sorry :-(**

**I'm sorry for the late updates but I'm just one of the slow writers out there. Lol **

**Also I would like some more reviews, good or bad.**

**Now I know my spelling probably isn't the best but if anything is completely unreadable tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can. Also any question or anything of the like is accepted. **

**And before I end this, ****Thank you**** all who read this story and review!!! **

**The Writer, **

**Sincere J. Moon **


End file.
